Dexterity skills such as hand-eye coordination, situational awareness and fine motor skills and are assets that may be trained by the application of dexterity exercises. Such exercises may increase dexterity and it has been proposed that they may have other benefits to cognitive function.
Certain exercises have been developed that train dexterity. Certain games that exist rely on dexterity. Certain games and dexterity exercises involve manipulating a ball with a tool, such as a paddle, but these typically require multiple users/players and therefore cannot be performed alone, which severely reduces the occasions one can partake in them.
Moreover solitary exercises and games tend to be dull and unchallenging. There is a particular a lack of compelling and challenging dexterity training exercises and games involving manipulation of a ball, particularly with an object.
Certain games have been proposed that amount to little more than a paddle with a net across the center with which a player is meant to bounce a ball from one side of the net to the other. However, this results in highly predictable gameplay and ball behavior. As a result, the games are fairly easy and quickly mastered and pose little by way of enduring challenge. For some people these games' contribution to dexterity training and their replay value for enjoyment is limited.